


you'll blow us all away

by puppycornashlynn



Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Philip Hamilton, Bisexual Theodosia Burr Alston, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, Lesbian Angelica Hamilton, Lesbian Frances Laurens, M/M, Multi, Questioning George Eacker, Reincarnation, Texting, and i hate it, everyone else is sorta just, he doesn't have a character tag, i mean some of them aren't but who cares tbh, istg y'all it took so long to find james madison hemmings' tag, it just doesn't exist, tbh i just shoved all the kids who i consider important in here, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: aka: a hamilton reincaration au that i couldn't come up with a better title for. the fourth in a series.•┈┈┈••✦ ♥ ✦••┈┈┈•lesbo_chaos:uhur my bro's gfisn't that kinda awkward?bi_poet:i endorse thisg.eat:i don'tm.jef:pff g.eatdo you justeat g's?m.hem:martha p l zistgf.law:Welcome to the girlfriend survival clubm.hem:she'snotmygf???s.rey:r u sure abt that?g.laf:yea r u?m.hem:*internal screaming*f.law:Same dude
Relationships: Angelica Hamilton/Frances Laurens, Martha Jefferson Randolph/Madison Hemmings, Theodosia Burr Alston/George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068326
Kudos: 10





	you'll blow us all away

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was meant to be for the british peeps (seabury, lee and king) but i decided to do the kids instead.  
> they're all in their high school's gsa or smth.  
> chat name key thingamabob:  
> philip hamilton/philip hammond = p.ham / bi_poet  
> theodosia burr alston/theodosia brooks = t.bro / bi_momfriend  
> george eacker/george eaton (idk either) = g.eat / idk_help  
> angelica hamilton/angelica hammond = a.ham / lesbo_chaos  
> frances laurens/frances lawrence = f.law / lesbo_saneone  
> martha jefferson jr./martha jefford = m.jef / bi_chaos  
> james madison hemmings/madison hemmonds = m.hem / idk_sane  
> william cooke mulligan/william cooke (yes i did just shorten it) = w.coo / aro_chill  
> susan reynolds/susan rey = s.rey / pan_chaos  
> georges washington de lafayette/georges lafayette (again i just shortened it) = g.laf / pan_shipper  
> 

**p.ham** _has made a group chat:_ **gsa** _._

 **p.ham** _has changed their nickname to_ **bi_poet** _._

 **a.ham:** pfff theo

 **t.bro:** What?

 **a.ham:** ur nickname looks like it's just

tea bro

like

spill the tea sis

but

spill the tea bro

 **t.bro:**...

I hate it here already

 **t.bro** _has changed their nickname to_ **bi_momfriend** _._

 **bi_momfriend:** There.

 **a.ham:** i should change mine too

 **a.ham** _has changed their nickname to_ **lesbo_chaos** _._

 **f.law:** Ang

 **s.rey:** she just verbally sighed

 **f.law:** I love you

but p l e a s e

 **bi_poet:** idk who all of you even are

so

introduce yourselves

like

name:  
pronouns:  
lgbtqiap2s-ness:  
something about you:

i'll go first

name: philip  
pronouns: he/him  
lgbtqiap2s-ness: bi and polyam  
something about you: my name is philip  
i am a poet  
and i wrote this poem just to show it

 **lesbo_chaos:** u stole this from hamilton

u can't write rhymes

but i kinda can

 **f.law:** Angie, babe p l e a s e

 **bi_momfriend:** I guess I'll go now

name: theodosia but I go by theo!  
pronouns: she/her!  
lgbtqiap2s-ness: trans, bi and polyam!  
something about you: I am now all of you guys' mom.

 **lesbo_chaos:** uh

ur my bro's gf

isn't that kinda awkward?

 **bi_poet:** i endorse this

 **g.eat:** i don't

 **m.jef:** pff g.eat

do you just

eat g's?

 **m.hem:** martha p l z

istg

 **f.law:** Welcome to the girlfriend survival club

 **m.hem:** she's

not

my

gf???

 **s.rey:** r u sure abt that?

 **g.laf:** yea r u?

 **m.hem:** *internal screaming*

 **f.law:** Same dude

I'll go I guess

name: Frances  
pronouns: she/her  
lgbtqiap2s-ness: Lesbian  
something about you: I'm the sane one

 **m.hem:** same

 **m.jef:** are you sure about that?

 **s.rey:** yea r u?

 **m.hem:** guys plz

**f.law** _has changed their nickname to_ **lesbo_saneone** _._

**s.rey:** i'll go next

name: susan  
pronouns: she/her  
lgbtqiap2s-ness: pan  
something about you: a a a a a a a

 **g.laf:** same

name: georges (idk either but it was my name last life so)  
pronouns: he/him  
lgbtqiap2s-ness: pan  
something about you: a a a a a a a

 **m.jef:** haha chaotic friend group go brrrrr

 **m.hem:** *life questioning intensifies*

 **m.jef:** name: martha  
pronouns: she/her  
lgbtqiap2s-ness: bi  
something about you: my dad last time was a founding father so that's cool

 **bi_poet:** wait

were you martha jefferson (the child one) last time?

 **m.jef:** "the child one"

but yea

i was

...

wait were you philip hamilton (the first one) last time?

 **bi_poet:** yep

 **m.jef:** so then i'm guessing that @ **g.eat** is eacker...

wait

are you dating the guy who shot you?

 **bi_poet:** y e p

 **m.jef:** *life questioning noises*

 **m.hem:** mood

also as another child of thomas jefferson i can confirm he was gay for madison

thus why i was literally named james madison hemmings

which wtf was he thiking tbh

 **s.rey:** thiking

 **g.laf:** thiking

 **lesbo_chaos:** thiking

 **m.hem:** martha i know what ur thinking

plz don't

 **m.jef:** thiking

 **m.hem:** i hate it here

 **bi_poet:** okay so lemme guess who everyone is

i know that @ **lesbo_chaos** is my little sister (angie), @ **bi_momfriend** is theodosia burr (the child one), @ **g.eat** is eacker and i now know that @ **m.jef** and @ **m.hem** are martha jefferson (the child one) and james madison hemmings respectively

let's see

@ **g.laf** is probably lafayette's child who was named after washington for some reason

 **g.laf:** my dad was obsessed with washington

 **lesbo_chaos:** same

 **bi_poet:** @ **s.rey**... susan reynolds?

 **s.rey:** yep

 **bi_poet:** @ **w.coo** hasn't talked at all but i'll take a wild guess

william mulligan?

 **w.coo:** my full name was william cooke mulligan but yeah

also why haven't we all changed our nicknames yet?

**w.cooke** _has changed their nickname to_ **aro_chill** _._

**s.rey** _has changed their nickname to_ **pan_chaos** _._

**g.laf** _has changed their nickname to_ **pan_shipper** _._

 **g.eat** _has changed their nickname to_ **idk_help** _._

**m.jef** _has changed their nickname to_ **bi_chaos** _._

**m.hem** _has changed their nickname to_ **idk_sane** _._

**idk_help:** idk why i'm here

 **bi_poet:** 1) gsa

2) you're my bf so

 **pan_shipper:** aaaaaa

 **lesbo_saneone:** same

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was.  
> anyways follow me @just-jeffmads-shit on tumblr.


End file.
